A Letter to Vegeta
by Skyhigh
Summary: Just what it says above-with a twist. A little language, R&R please! *DONE*
1. Default Chapter

This is just going to be "taste-test" for the story. If you guys (the reviewers ^_^) like it, I'll post the story, if not, I guess I will anyway. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!! (though I wish I did, after all, who doesn't?)  
  
And so, I proudly present:  
  
A Letter to Vegeta  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
Nearly always, I feel as if a piece of me is missing, not here. I don't know if it is just me, or something else. Do you ever feel something is missing? Or did that leave when you came to earth? Anyhow, I like you the most of all the DBZ gang, because you know what it's like to hurt. And not be loved. A "childhood" with Frieza must have been bad. I can relate. I've never been hugged or kissed, or been told "I love you". Not even by my own parents. I know what it's like, to have someone always one step ahead, and constantly, if not intentionally, belittling you with that. Thank you for listening, if you haven't ripped this up by now. I tend to bottle up 'till I explode too.  
  
Me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Vegeta's P.O.V.)  
  
"Aaargh!"  
  
I stood ready to rip the letter into pieces. But I didn't. Instead, I gently placed them in a small plastic baggy, full of other letters from "Me". Obviously a girl, she never signed her name, never put a return address, hell; she didn't even put it in an envelope! The letters just appeared in the mailbox. And they weren't even proper letters. More like those diary thingies, but with an added "Dear Vegeta" and a signature of "Me". And on notebook paper, too.  
  
******************************************************** 


	2. The next part

Well, as it seems, I guess I'm posting the rest of it. In pieces ^_^ (makes it a bit more interesting) My other story is being put on hold right now, a bit due to lack of interest...but it'll be up and running soon enough. Enjoy!  
  
Dear Vegeta no Ouji,  
  
Sometimes, I wonder if being alone makes the feeling better or worse. When I'm alone, my heart reaches for the something I'm missing. And I'm never sure what it is. I hope I find it soon, if at all, to ease this pain of searching.  
  
Why do I put up a front around people? At school and home, it's a mean badass attitude. Very, very rarely, I can't help it, and explode like a volcano, and destroy anything in my path. And very, very, very rarely, I can't handle it any more and break down. I guess it's worse for you, everybody across the world watching you not cope. I never want my life on television.  
  
What I do want someday to do is fly. Not on an airplane kind of fly. I love to swing; it's the closest I can get to flying. And sometimes, when the wind is just right, I can run, and almost fly. I imagine these are all mere substitutes for the real thing, wind against your face, escaping the pull of gravity. Thank you for listening like always.  
  
Me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(3rd person P.O.V. from now on)  
  
"Yes!" he yelled excitedly, when he looked in the mailbox.  
  
Then quickly swiveling around, he checked to see if anyone had heard him. Whether he liked it or not, Vegeta was starting to look forward to the letters from Me. Although they relieved painful memories, it was nice to know someone shared the same pain as him.  
  
I wish I could I could write back to her, to express my tha- I mean tell her to stop, he forced himself to think.  
  
Then he glanced at a part of the letter.  
  
"Television?" he said aloud, "That thing humans watch? Why would I be on there?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, finished reading the letter, and sealed it with the rest of them.  
  
******************************************************** 


	3. The part after that

And the next piece:  
  
Dear Veggie,  
  
I apologize for calling you that, but today is a new day. Though I woke up today with old pains, today is one of those days to forget them. Glancing at the pictures on the wall, DBZ of course, the first one that catches my eye is one of you, laughing your head off.  
  
Outside, the wind is blowing, the birds are calling, and the humidity is low. Today would be a perfect day for flying, or in my case, kite flying. I've got to cut it short if I want the wind to stay.  
  
Me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta looked outside. It was raining and thunderstorming out there.  
  
How odd, he thought, It's as if she lives in a whole other dimension or something. (A/N: hint hint)  
  
Vegeta carefully sealed up the letter, when a sudden idea came to mind. If he did not know where to send his letters, he would simply write them out until he did know.  
  
What a brilliant idea! he congratulated himself.  
  
He sat down and began to write.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Me,  
  
How do you deliver those letters to me? By hand? Whatever. To answer your questions, yes, I know a part of me is missing. It always has been.  
  
Flying is wonderful, so long as you're not scared of heights, and I guess I could teach you, provided I knew who you were. And why do you have pictures of me? Further more, on your wall? And why and how am I on television? And to answer another one of your questions, fronts are easier to maintain than baring your soul does. I wonder how Kakarot does it.  
  
Vegeta no Ouji  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angel stared down at her notebook. A letter, signed Vegeta, had appeared in her notebook. Her first thought was to pound whoever had been reading her letters. Then, she looked back at the letter. The only other person in the house who knew anything about DBZ was her brother. But it wasn't his handwriting. Then she sat down to consider this event, and to write another letter.  
  
******************************************************** 


	4. The part after the part after that

This is actually a really long story broken up into pieces, so they're short for chapters, so I probably won't put very many A/Ns on here. But after all, nobody really reads them.....^_^  
  
  
  
Dear Vegeta or whoever wrote in my notebook,  
  
Right now, I'm warning you, if you're anyone but Vegeta. Don't ever disclose ANY information you have read, and don't ever open this notebook again. If you are Vegeta, whom I know doesn't exist, prove it.  
  
Me A.K.A. Angel  
  
P.S. You might as well know my name.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Of course I'm Vegeta! he thought, What does Me, I mean Angel, mean "doesn't exist"?  
  
Vegeta walked back to the house to write another letter. Then a thought struck him.  
  
How is she getting my letters?  
  
Vegeta started writing.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
Of course I exist! How could I not, being Prince of the Saiyans? I'm going to ask Dende about this. Don't worry, I won't disclose any contents.  
  
Prince Vegeta  
  
Haven written this, Vegeta flew towards the Lookout.  
  
"Dende!" he bellowed.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"I need you to present your theory on this."  
  
Vegeta told Dende about all the letters, just not what they said. When he got to the part about when he started writing back, Dende gasped.  
  
"You didn't threaten her or anything did you?" Dende asked Vegeta anxiously, too aware of Vegeta's usual attitude.  
  
"Of course not, fool," Vegeta calmly defied.  
  
"Well," Dende started, "In any case, I'm thinking there is a place, perhaps her notebook, that a dimensional thinning is occurring, allowing things, such as her letters and yours, to pass through dimensions."  
  
"Is there any way I could cross over?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I believe in 26 days, the barrier should be thinnest. You can cross then, but the portal would close in an hour." Dende replied.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angel read "Vegeta's" latest message. Short, sweet, and to the point. Definitely like Vegeta. However, it could still be a trick. Then she saw writing start to appear on its own.  
  
P.S. Wait 26 days and I can prove it.  
  
Angel couldn't wait.  
  
******************************************************** 


	5. The part

Yup, Dark-Dasha is absolutely right. I forgot to mention Veggie is a bit, heh, I mean a lot OOC in this fic. ^_^ Sorry 'bout that. Maybe I should have Vegeta kill her, what an interesting thought. Too bad I've already written this out. Maybe I'll change it, or I'll write another one/ a different "timeline" of the same story! Because this is MY story, I pick to have Vegeta have a "soft spot" for Angel. :-P Happy reading!  
  
(21 days later...)  
  
Dear Vegeta (if it's really you),  
  
I'm so happy! I got some new pictures of you, the ones I wanted. I don't think you'll like them though. Two include you crying, and one shows you dead. The one picture that's my favorite is the one of you face up in the rain. I tried to blow it up, but it got distorted.  
  
How tall are you anyway? You can't be shorter than me; I'm half an inch under five feet! How do you mean to prove it anyhow?  
  
Angel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta felt happy. Someone was shorter than him, and only five more days until the portal opened. Then rest of the gang was busy wondering what had gotten into Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe he's on drugs," Krillen suggested helpfully.  
  
"Or maybe just gets laid a lot?" added Master Roshi.  
  
"Well, whatever it is," Bulma said, shooting a look at Master Roshi, "It keeps Vegeta happy, and believe it or not, remotely cheerful."  
  
"What's cheerful?"  
  
Vegeta was unable to keep a straight face, and broke into a grin. (A/N: Imagine Vegeta with a Son grin...^_^;;) He raced back to the house to communicate his happiness with Angel and left the DBZ gang wondering. By now, Angel and Vegeta had become good pen pals.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
5 more days! Then you will have not the slightest doubt that I am I. About the pictures...do lots of people have them? I shudder to think of what would happen if the Z fighters got a hold of them.  
  
Every day I continue to train, and soon I will be stronger than Kakarot. Do you have pictures of anyone else?  
  
The searching feeling abates the most when I'm writing to you. Perhaps you have something to do with my missing part. I hope to feel whole one day. How I will prove I exist is a secret.  
  
Vegeta  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Five days, Angel thought, I hope my searching feeling will leave soon with his arrival. (A/N: He's dropped enough hints in his letters in case you wondered how she knew.) *******************************************************  
  
Extra note: See? The DBZ characters DO know that something's up with Vegeta! ^_^ 


	6. The part after the part

(5 days later at 2:14 in the morning...)  
  
A dark figure stumbled into a chair. Cursing softly, he reached the bed and tapped the girl who was sleeping.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Go away," she mumbled, until she realized whom the voice belonged to. "Vegeta! You're here! Now face the other way while I put on some clothes, ok?"  
  
When she was sure his back was to her, she slipped on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Then Angel turned on the light.  
  
Vegeta stared in amazement. One wall was covered entirely of pictures of him, another with every other person he had ever known. On Angel's desk, there were three framed pictures of him.  
  
"Since when did I look like this?" Vegeta asked, pointing to some GT pictures.  
  
"If I don't change the anything in your timeline, that's what you'll look like when you're older."  
  
Vegeta looked similar to himself in this dimension, only more proportioned (to Angel, anyway).  
  
"Should we be going now? We only have an hour. Pack up," Vegeta said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Angel proceeded to take every single DBZ poster and picture, stuffing them in a bag. She then grabbed some extra changes of clothes, and her CD player and CDs.  
  
"All done," she announced.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Vegeta took Angel's hand in his own. They both made way to her softly glowing notebook.  
  
"Wait," Angel said, "Let me leave a note."  
  
"Ok, but be quick," Vegeta said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mom,  
  
I'm leaving. Give the stuff bro wants to him, like my boom box. My jewelry and make up you can have, I never wore it anyway. My books, distribute to my friends, and my floppies, with the DBZ pics, to my fellow DBZ fanatics. No regrets, Mom. I wasn't happy.  
  
Angel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm ready," she said.  
  
"Alright, don't let go of my hand, no matter what happens," Vegeta warned.  
  
Vegeta touched the notebook, and they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
********************************************************* 


	7. The part after the part after the part

The last long part-I'm not sure if I should do a sequel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are we in front of your mailbox?"  
  
"We're in front of my mailbox because your notebook linked to my mailbox. Luckily, we didn't end up in it. That would have hurt," Vegeta explained.  
  
"Hey, look I'm anime!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
Her black hair was in its typical braid, but her black eyes were much bigger than before. Her shoeless state revealed feet even smaller than Vegeta's. They walked towards the small cave entrance Vegeta had made his own.  
  
The small tunnel opened up into a huge cavern full of furnishings, from working lights to air conditioning.  
  
"This room will be yours," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Are you sure I should impose on you like this?" Angel asked, fearful of where she could go if Vegeta threw her out.  
  
"Yes," he grunted, "In case you haven't noticed, our bond is tighter than even I thought it would be."  
  
******************************************************** I cannot help it/ I couldn't stop it if I tried/ The same old heartbeat/ Fills the emptiness I have inside/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Angel felt amazed. Then it hit her.  
  
"I'm whole! Not anywhere do I feel something's missing!" Angel shouted.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
And I heard that you can't fight love/ So I won't complain/ 'Cause why would I stop the fire/ That's keeps me going on/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
She hugged Vegeta, who after being briefly shocked, embraced her back.  
  
"My very first hug," she whispered into Vegeta's chest, neither willing to let go of their other half, the one that had been missing for so long.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
'Cause when there's you/ I feel whole/ And there's no better feeling in the world/ But without you/ I'm alone/ And I'd rather be in love with you/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave; I can't stand that horrid feeling of something missing, and I'd much rather be in love," Vegeta murmured.  
  
"I promise," Angel said, hugging him tighter, never wanting to let him go.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
/ To see is to believe/ I just want you near me/ Just want you here with me/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Both of them were so caught up in the moment, that none of them realized several dark figures behind the rocks.  
  
"I told you I was right," whispered Master Roshi, as their hug grew into a kiss, both Angel's and Vegeta's first one.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you/ It's the least that I could do/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
"Somebody's here," Vegeta whispered in Angel's ear.  
  
Angel tensed up, remembering all the evil that had come to earth in this dimension.  
  
"Dangerous?" she questioned.  
  
"Nah, just some people taking pictures," he replied calmly as he sent a large ki blast in the direction of the hiding figures.  
  
"Let's fly."  
  
Vegeta blasted towards the sky, leaving the figures, one that was complaining about how his camera got blown up.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
'Cause when there's you/ I feel whole/ And there's no better feeling in the world/ But without you/ I'm alone/ And I'd rather be in love with you/  
  
And I feel you holding me/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Angel gripped Vegeta tighter.  
  
"Don't drop me," she warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Vegeta replied, while dropping her, then swooping up to catch her up again.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't ever do that again or I'll make copies of the pictures of you crying and sell them!" Angel threatened.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love/ To be loved/ I can't explain, I know it's tough/ To be loved/  
  
And I feel you holding me/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
"We have some followers," Angel announced, looking over Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Let's lose them," Vegeta said while speeding up.  
  
"I have a better idea," said Angel smirking, "Let's let 'em chase us, circle all the way back, and while they're tired, give 'em a 'show', and then yell at them," she finished with triumph.  
  
"Or we could do that," Vegeta agreed as they started looping in one big circle.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
'Cause when there's you/ I feel whole/ And there's no better feeling in the world/ But without you/ I'm alone/ And I'd rather be in love/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
The scenery was breathtaking. The clear, blue mountain streams showed up as little lines as they went faster and higher.  
  
"I can't wait 'till I can fly on my own, not that I wouldn't go without you," Angel hastily added.  
  
"I know."  
  
They looped around several large mountains, giving time for their followers to keep up. Then, at full speed, sped back to the original mountain cave.  
  
Pretending to put his hand up Angel's shirt, he led them back to the bedroom. He was aware that there were convenient cameras located in there. Disabling all the sight from the cameras, the Z fighters could only hear what they were saying. Too bad it wasn't what they suspected.  
  
"What do you want to do to Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice questioned.  
  
"Let's tar and feather him!" A girl's voice said maliciously.  
  
Goku ran out.  
  
"What about Gohan and Piccolo?"  
  
"Hmmm, the same."  
  
Gohan and Piccolo ran out.  
  
"And the girls?"  
  
"Let's mess up their hair!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi ran out screaming, "No, no! Don't touch the hair!"  
  
"And Roshi?"  
  
"Hmm...how about take away all his magazines and videos and pictures and- you get the point."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Master Roshi cried, "NOOOOO!!! DON'T TAKE THEM!!!!"  
  
He ran out too.  
  
Vegeta and Angel came out, making sure nobody was left.  
  
"Let's start where we left off," Vegeta suggested.  
  
Angel pressed her lips to his.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
'Cause when there's you/ I feel whole/ And there's no better feeling in the world/ But without you/ I'm alone/ And I'd rather be in love/ Yes, I'd rather be in love/ Oh, I'd rather be in love with you/  
  
And I feel you holding me/  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Suddenly, they both turned to each other.  
  
"You'll probably never-" they both started.  
  
"You first," said Vegeta.  
  
"No, you-er together then," Angel said, seeing where this was going.  
  
"You'll probably never hear me say this again," they said together, "But I love you."  
  
"And I always will."  
  
The End. 


End file.
